cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Misza 07/Koszmar marzeń
Nie bardzo wiem co napisać, dawno nie zaczynałam niczego nowego xD To nie do końca jest coś nowego - to świat CCP. Co to jest? One-party. O pewnej dziewczynie ;) Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobają. A więc cieszcie się i rozkoszujcie nex... A nie, pierwszym one-partem :P Większość uczniów czeka z utęsknieniem na piątek. Część chce pooglądać telewizję, część pograć w piłkę, część w spokoju poczytać. Dla mnie piątek był przede wszystkim oznaką kilku dni, podczas których mogłam iść w góry. Czasem szłam na cały weekend i wracałam w niedzielę. To niesamowite, leżeć tak sobie i patrzeć na wybuchające w oddali gejzery, albo na setki gwiazd nade mną. Słuchać śpiewu ptaków wieczorem, a potem odgłosów wszystkich nocnych zwierząt. Czy moi rodzice się martwili? W gruncie rzeczy nie wiem. Chyba nie. Zawsze byli zapracowani, ale widziałam, że bardzo mnie kochają, że żałują każdej chwili, którą moglibyśmy spędzić razem, ale muszą coś zrobić. Nie sądziłam, żeby się martwili, bo w gruncie rzeczy dobrze mnie znali. Wiedzieli, że od dawna chodzę na takie wycieczki, że jestem odpowiedzialna. Nie zrobię nic głupiego. Kiedy byłam mała, potrafiłam wymyślać naprawdę dużo rzeczy. Miałam kilkoro wymyślonych przyjaciół, z którymi się bawiłam, kiedy rodziców nie było w domu. Lubiłam patrzeć na góry, na wulkany i gejzery. Wyobrażałam sobie, że te wszystkie dymy są dlatego, że siedzą tam potwory, które nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdą, bo nie są w stanie znieść ludzkiego szczęścia. Więc tylko zawsze złe plują dymem ze złości, a czasem z jej powodu aż wybuchają. Niektóre po tym się uspokajają - to były wygasłe wulkany. Inne są zawsze wściekłe i bardzo często plują dymem albo gorącą wodą. Oczywiście teraz już wiem, że to nieprawda. Wiem skąd się to wszystko bierze. Ale lubię myśleć czasem o potworach, które wymyśliłam, mając zaledwie kilka lat. W gruncie rzeczy łatwiej uwierzyć w potwory niż w ruchy olbrzymich ilości roztopionych skał gdzieś głęboko pode mną. Ale nieważne co by było bardziej prawdopodobne, tylko co jest faktem, a co bajką. Na wycieczki brałam ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wszystkie pakowałam w ogromny plecak. Przynajmniej dla mnie ogromny. Namiot do rozstawienia, śpiwór, poduszka, woda, suchy prowiant… Sporo tego. Potem szłam kilka kilometrów, albo i więcej, zależy jak daleko mi się akurat chciało. A tego dnia chciało mi się iść dość daleko. Rozstawiłam namiot i spojrzałam w niebo. Nie zapowiadało się na deszcz, nie był też on przewidywany w prognozie pogody, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Chmury mogą nadpłynąć bardzo szybko. Zostawiłam moje “obozowisko” w spokoju. Wiedziałam, że w tych okolicach nie będzie ludzi, więc się nie martwiłam, że ktoś mógłby mi je zniszczyć albo coś ukraść. A chciałam jeszcze pochodzić, może trochę jakichś jagód pozbierać. Pora roku była idealna. Nie zrywałam rzecz jasna żadnych nieznanych mi owoców. Tylko te, które jadłam odkąd pamiętam. Słodko-kwaśne, będące świetną przekąską. Lepsze niż sucharki. Które i tak musiałam zjeść na kolację. Wieczór minął mi spokojnie. Wcinałam jagody z sucharkami i patrzyłam sobie w dal. Fajnie by było zobaczyć jeszcze jakieś wybuchy gejzerów zanim wejdę do namiotu pójść spać. Słońce powoli chowało się, stając się coraz bardziej czerwone. Wokół mnie robiło się coraz ciemniej. Usłyszałam rytmiczne, ciche skrzeki, a potem serię gwizdów ptaka, który przysiadł na jednym z krzewów. Wiedziałam, że to czeczotka. Nie byłam zapalonym ornitologiem, ale te małe ptaki słyszałam wiele, naprawdę wiele razy. Są! Ujrzałam na horyzoncie wylatujący w górę strumień gorącej wody, zaraz po nim dwa kolejne. Aż trzy naraz. Fajnie, pomyślałam, uśmiechając się jeszcze i odwracając w celu wejścia do namiotu. I wtedy usłyszałam głośny ryk i jego echo odbijające się od ścian wulkanów. Wbiło mnie w ziemię. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to ryk gejzeru wyrzucającego strumienie gorącej wody. Może ryk jakiegoś wulkanu. Ale gejzery tak nie ryczały. Wulkany też nie. Usłyszałam za sobą szum i ukucnęłam, nie mając ochoty na spotkanie ze źródłem dźwięku ani na śmiertelny upadek z wysokości, który byłby tego bezpośrednim skutkiem. Tuż nade mną szybko coś przeleciało. Uniosłam głowę starając się dojrzeć szczegóły, ale musiałam zmrużyć oczy przed resztką słońca, już prawie całkiem schowanego. Zanim namierzyłam to coś, widziałam już tylko oddalającą się sylwetkę… Machającą skrzydłami. Zamrugałam. Czy to mi się przywidziało? Zrobiłam krok do przodu i usłyszałam chlupnięcie, jakbym wdepnęła w kałużę. Szybko się cofnęłam. Faktycznie była tam mała kałuża, której jeszcze przed chwilą nie było. O odrobinę nienaturalnym kolorze. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty sprawdzać jej dokładnych właściwości. Znowu spojrzałam w niebo. Stworzenie było już tylko punkcikiem znikającym między chmurami. Chmurami? Poczułam kilka kropel, które na mnie spadły. A potem coraz więcej, i więcej. Deszcz? Aż tak nagle nigdy się nie pojawiał. Powoli wycofałam się w stronę mojego namiotu. Nie byłam pewna, czy w zaistniałej sytuacji chcę dalej nocować na świeżym powietrzu, ale nie miałam wyboru. Było już za późno na wracanie do domu. Weszłam do namiotu i otuliłam się śpiworem. I tak nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle zasnę. Wciąż miałam przed oczami widok oddalającego się, jakby machającego skrzydłami stworzenia. A w głowie kołatało mi się tylko jedno pytanie. Czym ono mogło być? Cóż, mam nadzieję, że się podobało, czekam na jakieś komentarze, może spekulacje dotyczące naszej bohaterki i jakichś sytuacji... Liczę, że zadowoleni :D Wstawiam tą, spóźnioną o kilka dni (bo miałam plan wstawienia dokładnie po miesiącu, ale mi się zapomniało) kolejną część przygód bohaterki, której imię w sumie dopiero poznacie xD Mam nadzieję, że się wam sposoba. Liczba komentarzy mnie powaliła, aż nie wiem normalnie co myśleć :P Ale nie, tak na poważnie to po prostu cieszcie się i rozkoszujcie tym :D Nie marnowałam tego dnia czasu. Zresztą, rzadko go marnowałam. Obowiązkowy wykład o zagrożeniach dla wszystkich waleni. Jak zwykle byłam jedną z nielicznych osób robiących notatki. Po kilku miesiącach szybkiego zapisywania przestałam mieć wrażenie odpadającej ręki po każdym wykładzie. Szybko sprawdziłam czy są jeszcze jakieś wykłady dzisiaj - chodziłam na wszystkie na jakie się dało. Ale tym razem wyjątkowo nie było, więc stosunkowo wcześnie opuściłam budynek i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Domu - czyli jednego domu podzielonego na kilka małych mieszkań, z czego jedno wynajmowałam razem z koleżanką i kolegą. Mikael już był w domu i oglądał telewizję, wsuwając chipsy. Podeszłam i wzięłam sobie kilka. - Hej, wcześnie wróciłaś - zauważył. - Nie ma dzisiaj żadnych dodatkowych wykładów - wyjaśniłam. - Och, i jak nasza biedna Manadis będzie z tym żyć? - udał współczucie. - Na przykład… Tak! - ze śmiechem zabrałam mu całą miskę. - Ej, to był cios poniżej pasa! - jęknął chłopak. - Odszczekasz biedną Manadis? - Wiesz… - zamyślił się. - Nie, chyba nie. - Masz - oddałam mu miskę. - I tak zaraz idę. I czy ty nie miałeś dzisiaj też wykładu? - No mam, ale za dwie godzinki. Elvira zaczyna za chwilę, więc już jej nie ma, potem idzie gdzieś z koleżankami. - Tu nie ma gdzie chodzić na imprezy - odparłam. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Borgarnes to mała miejscowość, więc było chociaż cicho. - Nie no, wiesz. Pewnie pójdą gdzieś na obrzeża miasta i zrobią sobie ognisko. Z alkoholem rzecz jasna. - Pewnie tak - skrzywiłam się. - Nie gadaj, że znowu idziesz w góry? - A co mam robić? - uśmiechnęłam się. - Ja wiem? Ty jesteś trochę kujonką, bez urazy, więc mogłabyś się uczyć. Ale można też oglądać filmy, jeść, ewentualnie coś czytać. - Nie jestem kujonką - powiedziałam. - Po prostu chodzę na wykłady, robię notatki i wszystko zapamiętuję. Chciałam nieśmiało zauważyć, że z naszej trójki ty najwięcej czasu spędzasz nad książkami. - Żartowałem przecież. Nieważne. Idź, jak chcesz… - nagle się zaciął jakby. - A, zapomniałem, chciałem dzisiaj wyjść wcześniej… - zaczął mu się plątać język. - Żeby… Pogadać z wykładowcą! O tak. Muszę z nim pogadać, bo temat, jaki dzisiaj mam jest taki ciekawy. Biorę jedne klucze - szybko zgarnął je ze stolika, nałożył buty, chwycił bluzę i właściwie wybiegł. - O co mu chodziło? - spytałam jeszcze sama siebie. Podeszłam jeszcze do lodówki. Wzięłam trochę mięsa, trochę ryb i spakowałam wszystko do plecaka. Bandaże, woda utleniona, zwykła woda i sporo innych rzeczy. Cały wypchany plecak. - Zabiję go… - jęknęłam, widząc tylko pustą blachę, jaka została po upieczonym wczoraj przeze mnie cieście. To wyjaśniało czemu Mikael tak szybko uciekł. Od razu się skierowałam w stronę wulkanów i gejzerów. Zwyczajny obchód. Czy wszystko w porządku. Szkoda, że muszą się ukrywać, pomyślałam. Są przecież takie miłe! Jakby na komendę niepewnie wychylił głowę jeden z wodnych smoków. Miał dwie łapy, parę skrzydeł i cały ociekał wodnistym śluzem. Uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco i wyjęłam jedną z ryb. Dość lubiłam ten gatunek, biorąc pod uwagę, że to właśnie on był pierwszym jaki miałam okazję zobaczyć. Smok patrzył na rybę łakomie, a ja rzuciłam ją w jego stronę. Złapał i od razu połknął, po czym spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Pokręciłam głową ze śmiechem. - Niestety, nie dam ci więcej. Wypadałoby trochę zostawić innym, prawda? Jego spojrzenie mówiło raczej, że wolałby sam wszystkie zjeść. - Wybacz. A zechciałbyś może podrzucić mnie bliżej tamtych gejzerów? - spytałam. Na reakcję gada nie trzeba było długo czekać. Poczułam jak chwyta mnie za ramiona i gwałtownie wzlatuje do góry. Nie krzyknęłam, tylko zaśmiałam się głośno czując wiatr we włosach. Smok też wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk. A potem usłyszałam głośny ryk, który przetoczył się po całej okolicy. Ryk smoka. - Zmiana planów mój drogi. Zostawiłbyś mnie tam? - wskazałam kierunek, z którego dochodził ryk. Niosący mnie smok wydawał się zaniepokojony, ale skierował się w tamtą stronę. Postawił mnie na ziemi i, ku mojemu zdumieniu, jak najszybciej odleciał. No cóż. Ostatni fragment drogi przejdę na piechotę. Miałam jakieś niemiłe przeczucie, że wiem, jakiego smoka spotkam, ale szłam dalej. Nie mogę nie pomóc jakiemuś smokowi tylko dlatego, że jest jakiegoś tam gatunku. Jeden rzut oka na pomarańczowe łuski wyjaśnił wszystko. Kiedy mając te 17 lat odkryłam istnienie smoków i wkraczałam powoli w ich świat widziałam, że jedne był bardzo przyjazne, inne nieco mniej. Ale smoki tego gatunku zaliczały się do osobnej kategorii. Były inne - zawsze wściekłe, pałające niezrozumiałą dla mnie nienawiścią do wszystkiego i wszystkich. Wolałam się do nich nie zbliżać. Wszystkie smoki wolały się do nich nie zbliżać. Ale ten tutaj miał kłopoty. Musiałam jakoś mu pomóc. Chociaż nie byłam pewna, czy nie przypłacę tego życiem. Westchnęłam i wyjęłam mięso z plecaka, po czym podeszłam kilka kroków bliżej do smoka. Odwrócił głowę i wydał z siebie wściekły warkot, po czym splunął w moją stronę strumieniem ognia. W samą porę uskoczyłam w bok, czując jednak gorąc płomieni, kiedy przeleciały tuż obok mnie. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej. Zwykłe, pomarańczowe łuski, takie jak większości tych smoków. I pułapka. Był złapany w pułapkę. Żelazne szczęki zaciskały się na jego łapie, a skrzydła i ogon były zaplątane w gruby łańcuch. Zgrzytnęłam zębami. Nienawidziłam tego rodzaju pułapek. Dwa unieruchamiacze naraz. - Cześć… - odezwałam się łagodnie, wyciągając przed siebie mięso. Zarobiłam tym samym kolejne zionięcie ogniem. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Widziałam tam wściekłość, jak u wszystkich przedstawicieli tego gatunku, ale też zmęczenie. Gad musiał tu leżeć już kilka dni, na pewno był głodny i spragniony. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Pewnie mi nie wierzysz, ale jestem tutaj, bo chcę ci pomóc. Odpowiedzią był tylko ryk i kolejna porcja ognia. Zrobiłam krok do przodu. - Naprawdę. Nigdy nie skrzywdziłam i nie skrzywdzę żadnego smoka. Dam ci mięso, wodę, uwolnię z tej pułapki, opatrzę i będziesz mógł lecieć gdzie chcesz. Teraz już nie słyszałam w odpowiedzi ryku. Tylko okropny warkot. - Nie będę cię nigdzie przetrzymywać, ani do niczego zmuszać, obiecuję. - Zrobiłam kilka kolejnych kroków do przodu. Jeśli teraz zionie we mnie ogniem, nie będę miała czasu nawet uskoczyć w bok. Ale patrzył na mnie tylko uważnie, wciąż ze złością. Kolejne trzy kroki. Jeśli by chciał, mógłby teraz zacisnąć na mnie szczęki. Zrobiłam kolejny krok, wciąż wysuwając przed siebie mięso. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że nie odgryzie mi przy okazji ręki. Ale jakoś podświadomie czułam, że w tym już momencie nie chce mnie zabić. Co jednak nie gwarantowało, że nie zabije mnie jak tylko mu pomogę. No trudno. Wtedy przynajmniej umrę ze świadomością, że pomogłam jakiemuś smokowi. Stanąwszy przy jego szyi, podałam mu część mięsa. Od razu złapał i połknął. Coś trzeba będzie zrobić, pomyślałam, dając mu resztę mięsa i łapiąc za łańcuch. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, pewnie mnie zabije jak tylko go uwolnię. Chyba, żebym go trochę unieszkodliwiła za pomocą tego łańcucha. Rozplątała, ale równocześnie zaplątała po swojemu. Będę mogła go wtedy uwolnić z żelaznych szczęk i opatrzyć. I może przy odrobinie szczęścia przetransportować gdzieś. Tak też zrobiłam. Delikatnie zahaczyłam łańcuch o jego rogi w taki sposób, żeby nie mógł gwałtownie wysunąć głowy do przodu i mnie ugryźć. Podobnie zrobiłam z ogonem, ale zwolniłam nacisk z jego szyi i brzucha. Skrzydła zostawiłam sobie na koniec. Teraz podeszłam do pułapki. Z takimi ciężko było sobie poradzić - zwłaszcza w tym przypadku bez współpracującego smoka. Ale w miarę już się na nich poznałam. Mocno pociągnęłam za dźwignię po boku pułapki. Pozostało pociągnąć też tą z drugiej strony i, w jakiś sposób, zostawiając dźwignie naciągnięte, rozchylić szczęki. Zwykle trudne, bo smok w końcu był uwięziony, ale współpracował - pomagał ogonem i łapami. Nie byłam pewna czy w zaistniałej sytuacji nie będzie to niemożliwe. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, skarciłam się w myślach. - Mógłbyś może nacisnąć wolną łapą dźwignię z tamtej strony? - Spytałam smoka. Ten tylko na mnie warknął. - Bez tego nie uda mi się cię uwolnić. - Patrząc na mnie spode łba, zrobił o co go poprosiłam. Przygniotłam dźwignię swoim plecakiem, weszłam w szparę między szczękami i z całej siły zaparłam się rękami i nogami, usiłując je wyprostować i rozchylić pułapkę. Bezskutecznie. Byłam mimo wszystko niezbyt silna. Zacisnęłam jednak zęby i zaparłam się z całej siły czując jak milimetr po milimetrze szczęki ustępują. Ups. Chyba właśnie coś zepsułam, pomyślałam odruchowo nurkując w dół, pod szczęki. W samą porę. Znowu wróciły do swojego pierwszego ułożenia. Gdybym została wyżej, po prostu by mnie zgniotły. Jakby tego było mało, smok mocno szarpnął łapą. Dostrzegłam swoją szansę i w tym samym momencie wróciłam do rozchylania szczęk. Równoczesne szarpnięcie przez gada rozchyliło je na tyle, żeby wyjął łapę, a ja znowu zanurkowałam pod nie, kiedy szybko się zacisnęły. Nie były już niebezpieczne. Lekko zmachana wyszłam spod pułapki i uśmiechnęłam się do smoka. - No, kolego. Pokaż tą swoją łapę. Ale on patrzył na mnie z wściekłością. Och, łańcuchy. Czułam się winna, że nałożyłam je tak, żeby nie mógł mi nic zrobić, ale miałam świadomość, że to właśnie one go powstrzymały, kiedy wychodziłam spod pułapki. Inaczej byłabym już martwa. Czy w ogóle istniał sposób na przetransportowanie go w bezpieczne miejsce? Westchnęłam. Istniał. A ja znałam takie miejsce. Ale nienawidziłam tego robić smokom. Problem był taki, że ten w życiu za mną nie pójdzie, a żaden smok nie zgodzi się pomóc w transporcie. Przynajmniej póki smok jest przytomny. Musiałam działać w inny sposób. Wzięłam z powrotem mój plecak. Najszybszy będzie zastrzyk, pomyślałam. Ale może bezpieczniej będzie dodać tego do mięsa? Nieważne co jest bezpieczniejsze, pomyślałam przygotowując igłę. Musi zadziałać jak najszybciej. Wzięłam kolejny kawałek mięsa i podeszłam powoli do niego, wyciągając go przed siebie. Złapał i od razu zaczął go jeść. To była moja szansa - doskoczyłam do smoka i w jednej chwili wbiłam igłę. Puścił gwałtownie mięso i próbował się wyrwać, ale szybko wstrzyknęłam całą substancję. Spojrzał jeszcze na mnie z wściekłością i nienawiścią, spróbował na mnie skoczyć, ale uniknęłam ciosu. A chwilę potem ruszał się już zbyt wolno, więc wściekle ryknął, a potem opadł na ziemię. Z westchnięciem odgarnęłam włosy z czoła. Teraz wypada tylko przekupić rybami, które mi zostały jakiegoś smoka, żeby przetransportował tego. Wyjęłam rybę i rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na śpiącego póki co gada ruszyłam w stronę gejzerów. Pierwszy, zwabiony zapachem wodnego stworzenia pojawił się niebieski, czterołapny wodny smok. Był mniejszy od uśpionego przeze mnie. Pozostawało pytanie czy da radę go unieść. - Cześć - przywitałam się z uśmiechem. Smok odpowiedział tym samym. - Masz ochotę na tę rybę? W odpowiedzi spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotkę. - Bo widzisz, potrzebuję pomocy. Muszę przetransportować rannego smoka, sama nie dam rady. Pomógłbyś mi? Dostaniesz wtedy rybę - skinął głową. Przełknęłam ślinę. - Tylko widzisz… Ten smok to… Niezbyt przyjazny gatunek. Pomarańczowy, zionący ogniem na wszystko co popadnie. Na te słowa oczy smoka gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, a ten cofnął się kilka kroków potrząsając łbem. - Spokojnie! Jest… - szukałam odpowiedniego słowa. - Uśpiony. Przetransportujesz go i polecisz zanim się obudzi. Proszę - spojrzałam z błaganiem na smoka. Wahał się chwilę, ale powoli skinął głową. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Nie mam pojęcia jak ci dziękować. Chodźmy - odwróciłam się i poszłam w stronę, gdzie leżał ranny gad. Kłapanie błoniastych łap poinformowało mnie, że niebieski smok ruszył za mną. Zdawało mi się, że zostaje nieco w tyle, kiedy doszliśmy do śpiącego. - No chodź - zachęciłam go uśmiechem. Podszedł, nieco skulony, obwąchał pomarańczowego smoka i cicho prychnął. - Mam więcej ryb jeśli będziesz chciał. Te słowa jakby go zachęciły. Jednym ruchem wrzucił mnie na swój grzbiet, po czym chwycił we wszystkie łapy większego od siebie gada. Widziałam ile wysiłku go kosztowało uniesienie smoka, ale nie poddał się, tylko wzleciał wyżej, a potem rozprostował skrzydła, unosząc się na wietrze. - To będzie wyglądało jak szopa - poinformowałam. - Kilka kilometrów od Borgarnes. Wiesz o co mi chodzi? Nie odpowiedział, ale skierował się w odpowiednią stronę. Szopa kosztowała mnie tyle co nic, a była na tyle duża, że dawała radę zmieścić kilka smoków - w końcu zdarzało się, że jakiś był na tyle ranny, że nie mógł odlecieć od razu. Więc jeśli akurat miałam jakiegoś pacjenta, odwiedzałam go dwa razy dziennie i tyle. Resztę czasu wciąż poświęcałam bardziej na poznawanie smoków. Smok wylądował, kładąc rannego przed wejściem. Od razu z niego zeskoczyłam. - Wnieśmy go jeszcze do środka - poprosiłam. Smok z cichym stęknięciem wepchnął sobie pomarańczowego gada na grzbiet i wszedł do szopy, po czym zsunął go z siebie niedaleko od wejścia. Ciężko dyszał. - Masz - wręczyłam mu rybę, po czym zdjęłam plecak i wyjęłam z niego całą resztę. Nie były już mi potrzebne. - Zjedz sobie wszystkie - powiedziałam kładąc je na ziemi. Usłyszałam jak bierze je i wylatuje. Nie potrzebowałam już zawartości plecaka - większą ilość bandaży, wody utlenionej czy leków miałam na miejscu. Podeszłam do rannego. Wiedziałam, że będzie spał jeszcze kilka godzin, więc odplątałam go i przyjrzałam się ranom. Łańcuchy, wbijając się przez kilka dni otarły mu szyję, brzuch i grzbiet do krwi. W najgorszym stanie była jednak łapa, na której zaciskały się żelazne szczęki. Przebiły skórę i mięśnie, i złamały mu kość w co najmniej jednym miejscu. No dobra. Wypadałoby zacząć od obmycia go z krwi. Jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam. Potem dokładnie przemyłam rany na tyle, na ile się dało. Nie byłam pewna jak z kością - miałam wrażenie, że coś powinnam zrobić, jeśli się przemieściła. Nastawić. Tylko nie byłam pewna czy mi się uda. Ogólna wiedza o nastawieniu ręki, nogi czy łapy psa na podstawie prześwietlenia to jedno. A nastawienie kości koszmara feniksa złamanej w być może paru miejscach No ale chyba nie powinno to być aż takie trudne…? Kogo ja oszukiwałam. Bez dokładniejszej wiedzy na temat nastawiania smoczych kości czy szycia takich ran musiałam użyć śluzu leczniczego smoka. Umiałam usztywnić łapę smoka. Umiałam zszyć rany. Ale nastawienie łapy bez wiedzy ile jest miejsc złamania i gdzie czy zszycie tak poharatanych mięśni to coś zupełnie innego. Nie miałam tego dużo - wzięłam go od pewnego smoka, który kiedyś spędził u mnie kilka dni. Zauważyłam, że wydziela duże ilości śluzu spomiędzy łusek na ogonie - śluzu, który miał lecznicze właściwości. Nie mogłam użyć całego na tego smoka, bo było to coś, czego używałam tylko w ostateczności. Zamierzałam jedynie naprawić tym kość i większość mięśni - resztę będę musiała jednak szyć. Mimo tego, że w gruncie rzeczy ułatwiłam sobie pracę, czułam się dumna, kiedy opuszczałam szopę zostawiając smoka w bandażach. Było już ciemno. Spojrzałam ostatni raz na pomarańczowe łuski i zamknęłam za sobą dni. Będę musiała przyjść z samego rana. Zobaczyć jak on sobie radzi. On. To mi nie pasowało - myślenie o nim po prostu po prostu “on”. Reykur. Dym. Imię samo się nasuwało. Do zobaczenia rano Reykurze, pomyślałam, idąc w stronę domu. I jak to ja, jako autorka powyższego tekstu, mam nadzieję, że się wam on podobał. Już nawet mi się nie chce truć o tym, że zachęcam do . Po prostu liczę, że przypadł wam do gustu ;) Po dłuuugim czasie wstawiam kolejny fragment o Manadis. Jak już napisałam na stronie z CCP, po prostu uznaliśmy, że lepiej najpierw powstawiać resztę tego, a potem dalej rozdziały. Obviously, I hope that you'll like it. Cieszcie się więc i rozkoszujcie tym :D Obudziłam się jeszcze wcześniej niż zwykle. W przeciwieństwie do większości dziewczyn spędzałam rekordowo mało czasu w łazience i nawet nie myślałam o nakładaniu makijażu. Jedynie przemyłam twarz wodą, związałam włosy w koński ogon i się ubrałam, po czym wyszłam z domu. Ruszyłam w stronę szopy. Heh. Szopy. Ciężko to tak nazwać. Owszem, z zewnątrz perfekcyjnie udawała rozsypującą się, drewnianą szopę, ale w środku była dobrze wykończona, szczelna, wytrzymała i wygodna dla przebywających tam smoków. Nie ukrywam, ulżyło mi gdy zobaczyłam, że wciąż stoi. To oznaczało, że Reykur wciąż spał. Wolałam być obecna przy jego pobudce. Weszłam cicho do środka i zasunęłam za sobą drzwi. Prawie całkowicie. Wolałam mieć jednak szczelinę w razie konieczności szybkiej ucieczki. Bandaże na szyi i brzuchu były trochę poplamione srebrną krwią. Niespecjalnie mnie to zdziwiło. W końcu na tamte otarcia nie użyłam śluzu. Lekko je zmoczyłam i zdjęłam, delikatnie przemyłam skórę wokół ran i nałożyłam nowe bandaże. Z łapą chyba wszystko było w porządku - zszyłam rany, więc raczej nie miała prawa tam lecieć krew. Pozostało czekać. Wyciągnęłam więc na luzie jabłko i zaczęłam chrupać, równocześnie przeglądając zapasy bandaży, leków i kilku najbardziej podstawowych roślin leczniczych. Akurat botanistką nie jestem, nie jestem w stanie na byle trawniku znaleźć nagle czegoś leczniczego. Ale podstawy, jak aloes, mam. No i dracena smocza. Nie rośnie na Islandii, w sumie nie rośnie prawie nigdzie, ale znam sklepik, gdzie kupuję regularnie sadzonki. Z nieznanych mi przyczyn te gładkie, wyglądające na trujące liście są przysmakiem właściwie wszystkich smoków. I nie tylko. Potrafią się zajadać każdą częścią tego drzewa, właściwie sam zapach wydawał się uspokajający. Ale nie działało jak narkotyk, nie odurzało ich. Po prostu to uwielbiały. W pewnym momencie coś mi kazało się odwrócić. Akurat, by zobaczyć jak Reykur powoli otwiera oczy i rozgląda się nieco zdezorientowany, węsząc powietrze z niezadowoloną miną. A potem mnie wyczuł. Odwrócił się w moim kierunku momentalnie zmieniając wyraz pyska z niezadowolonego na wściekły. Ups. Złapałam szybko liście draceny w nadziei, że ich zapach uspokoi smoka. No cóż. Nadzieja matką głupich. Jeszcze przez chwilę stałam, niepewna czy będzie chciał mnie zabić. Okej, nie ma co się zastanawiać. Ryknął wściekle, a ja odwróciłam się i rzuciłam do ucieczki. Nie musiałam jednak biec daleko. Reykur pochopnie zrobił krok w moją stronę. Usłyszałam ryk bólu, kiedy gwałtownie odskoczył podrywając lewą łapę do góry i wywracając się. Było mi go naprawdę szkoda, ale w tej chwili odrobinę mi ulżyło, że był ranny. Odwróciłam się powoli w jego kierunku. - Twoje rany nie są jeszcze zagojone - powiedziałam spokojnie. Smok odpowiedział mi wściekłym rykiem. - Wiem, masz mi za złe, że cię uśpiłam, ale dzięki temu mogłam cię przenieść w bezpieczne miejsce, no i nie bolało cię opatrywanie ran. A jakbyś nie widział, musiałam ci zaszyć rany na łapie - gad zerknął na swoją łapę i warknął niezadowolony. Westchnęłam. Jak mam przekonać smoka, który chce mnie zabić i który chyba nienawidzi całego świata, żeby mnie nie zabił i dał sobie pomóc? A może powinnam zrobić to z zupełnie innej strony? Całkowicie zignorowałam Reykura i wróciłam do przeliczania zapasów bandaży. Kątem oka, idąc do jednego z regałów zauważyłam, że zamknął pysk i wpatrywał się we mnie w szoku. Potem wysypałam, jak codziennie rano, trochę owoców i ryb do takiego jakby karmnika, który potem wystawiałam na zewntrz. Zlatywały się tam wtedy małe smoki - owoce były wyjadane przez takie zielone, ryby przez nieco rzadsze białe, często z bladym odcieniem jakiegoś koloru. Cicho mrucząc jakąś piosenkę pod nosem wróciłam do środka i wróciłam do przeglądania półek zapisując sobie na kartce rzeczy do dokupienia. Usłyszałam pikanie mojego telefonu. Wyjęłam go i nawet nie patrząc na godzinę wyłączyłam budzik. Nieważne o jakiej godzinie wstawałam, ten budzik w każde wtorki, środy i piątki dawał mi znać, że jeśli się nie pospieszę, spóźnię się na poranny wykład. W poniedziałki i czwartki zajęcia zaczynałam nieco później. Wyjęłam z stojącej w rogu lodówki trochę mięsa i rzuciłam w stronę Reykura, nie patrząc jednak na niego. Ten się odsunął. - Będę po południu - rzuciłam, wciąż nie odwracając się w jego stronę i wyszłam, znowu niemal całkiem zasuwając za sobą drzwi, ale zostawiając szczelinę, żeby smok nie poczuł się uwięziony. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie mogłam skupić się na wykładzie. Zastanawiałam się czy to, co zrobiłam cokolwiek da. Może fakt, że nie zabił mnie od razu był tylko efektem szoku, a spróbuje to zrobić znowu gdy tylko wrócę? Pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę ledwo nadążałam z robieniem notatek, jęknęłam gdy zobaczyłam informację o projekcie do zrobienia, a potem z niechęcią poszłam na zajęcia. Wszystko ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, wszystko to, co zawsze uwielbiałam. Z wielką radością opuściłam teren uniwersytetu, prawie biegłam w stronę domu, kupiłam po drodze mięso i wszystkie rzeczy z listy zrobionej rano. Powstrzymywałam się przed pognaniem w stronę szopy. No, rzecz jasna jeśli smok jej nie rozwalił w tym czasie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu szopa wciąż stała, a jak rozsunęłam drzwi, Reykur leżał sobie na grzbiecie. Usłyszawszy moje kroki poderwał się od razu i odskoczył pod ścianę rycząc na mnie. Zignorowałam to, ale czułam przepełniającą mnie radość. Był postęp i to spory. Nie próbował mnie zabić. No okej, ale wypadałoby, żebym mogła jakoś się do niego zbliżyć, skontrolować te rany. Na chwilę zawahałam się przy szafce z bandażami, ale wzięłam je, wzięłam więcej wody utlenionej i waciki, po czym podeszłam pewnie w jego stronę. Daleko nie zaszłam. Potężne uderzenie zwaliło mnie z nóg pozbawiając na chwilę oddechu. Ogon. No cóż. Przynajmniej powalił mnie częścią… Bez kolców. Taki plus. Głęboko odetchnęłam kilka razy i podniosłam bandaże z podłogi. - Muszę ci zmienić bandaże - oznajmiłam stanowczo. - Rzecz jasna mogę tego nie robić jeśli nie chcesz. Wtedy tamte się przykleją do ran i nie będę mogła skontrolować czy nie wdało się zakażenie. Syknął i znowu zamachnął się ogonem. Tym razem jednak na czas kucnęłam, a chwilę potem podskoczyłam gdy machnął nim tuż nad ziemią. Jak gra w szczura, pomyślałam z rozbawieniem, unikając ciosu po raz kolejny. - Długo zamierzasz tak grać? - spojrzałam na niego z uśmiechem. Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, jakby z lekkim politowaniem. Lepsze politowanie niż wściekłość. Teraz podeszłam do niego jeszcze bliżej. Nie protestował. Tym razem bandaże już się nie przykleiły. To dobrze, rany szybko się goiły. Mimo to przemyłam je jeszcze raz i nałożyłam nowe. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Gotowe - powiedziałam odsuwając się o krok. Chwilę potem oberwałam skrzydłem i potoczyłam się po podłodze pod ścianę. Kolejne uderzenie rzuciło w moją stronę resztki bandaży i butelkę z wodą utlenioną. No cóż. Jęknęłam cicho wstając i robiąc kilka kroków, żeby się upewnić czy nic nie mam złamanego. Chyba nic, czułam jedynie ból w kilku miejscach. Coś mi mówiło, że powstaną tam wielkie siniaki, więc powoli poszłam po lód. Tego dnia już zrezygnowałam z chodzenia po górach. Z lodem położonym na sobie rozłożyłam się na leżących na podłodze pod jedną ze ścian poduszkach i wzięłam jeden z podręczników. Skoro mogę uczyć się w domu, to równie dobrze tutaj. Kiedy zaczęło robić się ciemno, zwyczajnie zamknęłam książkę, wrzuciłam lód do zamrażarki i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Koszmar odprowadzał mnie pełnym niechęci wzrokiem. - Przyjdę rano - obiecałam, jak zwykle zasuwając prawie całkiem drzwi i gasząc światło. *** Mijały kolejne dni. Przychodziłam do Reykura codziennie rano, szłam na uczelnię, a potem spędzałam u niego popołudnie. Czasem najpierw godzinkę obchodziłam teren i sprawdzałam czy nie ma jakichś innych smoków złapanych w pułapki. Od czasu znalezienia pomarańczowego smoka był tylko jeden - delikatnie zbudowany smok, w większości biały, o lekko fioletowym zabarwieniu i pierzastych skrzydłach oraz ogonie. Byłam bardzo niepewna czy trzymać go razem z Reykurem. Obu smokom też ten pomysł się niezbyt podobał. Ściślej rzecz ujmując - biały był przerażony i spanikował gdy tylko zobaczył Reykura, a Reykur początkowo ryczał na niego i warczał na mnie gdy tylko tamten się ruszał. Na szczęście spędził u nas tylko kilka dni, nie miał poważniejszych obrażeń. Stan Reykura z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się poprawiał. Spędził już u mnie dwa tygodnie. Otarcia na szyi i brzuchu zniknęły, wiedziałam, że za kilka dni będę mogła zdjąć szwy z jego łapy. I było mi smutno, gdy tylko o tym myślałam. Ale wiedziałam, że czeka z utęsknieniem na tę chwilę. Pewnie walnie mnie ogonem “na pożegnanie” i odleci, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo będę za nim tęsknić. Może to się wydawać dziwne - zapałałam miłością do smoka, który chciał mnie zabić. Który mnie nienawidził, nie ufał mi, ryczał na mnie, warczał i atakował ogonem i skrzydłami. Ale z czasem zaczęłam zauważać, że patrzy na mnie z mniejszą nienawiścią. Sądziłam nawet, że czasem pojawiał się tam cień sympatii. Warkot stawał się mniej wściekły, bardziej taki… Dla zasady. Z przyjazną nutą, mogłabym przysiąc. Każde uderzenie ogonem lub skrzydłami nie odrzucało mnie już na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Były nieco bardziej delikatne. Zaczęłam zauważać, że nie odskakuje pod ścianę gdy tylko przychodzę. Na początku po prostu nie robił nic, dalej leżał. Z czasem czekał na mnie, wydawał się zniecierpliwiony. Ale tylko wydawał. Widziałam, że prawie nie daje po sobie tego poznać. A raz, gdy czytałam podręcznik, zajrzał w niego, lekko osmalając jedną z kartek. Każdy ten drobniutki gest, który dla innych mógłby się wydawać złośliwy, mnie przyprawiał o radość. I starałam się odpędzić od siebie myśli o tym, że zbliża się ostatni wspólnie spędzony dzień. Ale ten dzień nadszedł. Czułam się jakby mnie wcale nie było tam na uczelni. Słuchałam, robiłam notatki, ale czułam się jakby robiło to tylko moje ciało. Umysłem byłam gdzie indziej. Przy Reykurze. Podjęłam decyzję. - Nie wrócę dzisiaj na noc do domu - poinformowałam Mikaela i Elvirę, nakładając buty. Następnego dnia była sobota, więc nie musiałam się martwić spóźnieniem na jakieś zajęcia. - W góry leziesz? - spytała ta druga, wpychając sobie do ust kilka kawałków mandarynki. - Aha - przytaknęłam, sama biorąc kawałek. - Znowu? - uniosła brwi. - Znowu - potwierdziłam, rozglądając się za kurtką. - Nie znudzi ci się to kiedyś? - Czemu miałoby mi się znudzić? - spytałam. - No wiesz… Islandia nie jest zbyt ciekawa. Jasne, wiem, z czego słyniemy. Przyroda, krajobrazy, gejzery, wulkany. Ale tu prawie nie ma ludzi. Fajnie by było kiedyś zamieszkać w takim Nowym Jorku… - westchnęła. - Musiałabyś mieć wizę, a potem Green Card - oznajmił Mikael, wychylając się z salonu. - A to raczej średnio możliwe. Twój potencjalny pracodawca musiałby udowodnić, że nie może znaleźć nikogo lepszego ze Stanów do zatrudnienia. - Czy ty sugerujesz, że każdy byłby ode mnie lepszy? - Elvira zmierzyła chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem. - Ależ skąd - uśmiechnął się niewinnie i zniknął w salonie. - To ja lecę - narzuciłam na siebie znalezioną kurtkę i wyszłam, uciekając przed szykującym się tam piekłem. Robiło się coraz zimniej - byłam pewna, że za tydzień już mógłby spaść śnieg. I pewnie będzie to pierwszy raz w moim życiu, kiedy nie będę się z tego cieszyła. Och, trzeba będzie przestać wrzucać owoce do karmnika, pomyślałam. Ciemnozielone iglaste smoczki przestawały go odwiedzać w trakcie najzimniejszych miesięcy. Wiedziałam, że hibernowały, bo raz znalazłam puste w środku stare drzewo, a w nim całe stado śpiących, przytulających się do siebie smoczków. Otworzyłam powoli drzwi. Przywitało mnie spojrzenie żółtych ślepi Reykura i powitalne mruknięcie. Przełknęłam ślinę, czując napływające mi do oczu łzy. Widziałam, że śledzi każdy mój ruch. Powlokłam się w stronę lodówki i wyjęłam mięso, po czym dałam Reykurowi. Pomyślałam, że mogę mu dać trochę liści smoczego drzewa. W końcu był to tutaj prawdziwy rarytas. Wręczyłam mu kilka gdy skończył jeść mięso. Patrzyłam na niego z ciężkim sercem. Przełknął, na chwilę zobaczyłam na jego pysku zadowolenie, a potem znowu spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby chciał zapytać czemu się na niego tak gapię. - Jutro będziesz mógł odlecieć - zaczęłam. - Rano zdejmę ci szwy i… I będziesz mógł znów cieszyć się wolnością - powiedziałam cicho. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem. Nie wytrzymałam. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam cicho płakać. Dlaczego tak reagowałam? Miałam już wcześniej pacjentów. Czasem poważniej rannych, czasem zostawali na dłużej. A do żadnego z nich nie przywiązałam się tak jak do tego złośliwego, pomarańczowego smoka. Otarłam rękawem łzy i znowu spojrzałam na Reykura, który patrzył się na mnie w szoku. - Ja… Zostanę tu z tobą na noc, dobra? - spytałam. Nie zaprotestował. Wyciągnęłam sobie koc i ułożyłam poduszki. Wciąż czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy wyłączyłam już światło i zasypiałam. Rano już nie płakałam, ale czułam się jakbym była w jakimś transie. Poinformowałam Reykura, że może go odrobinę boleć i ostrożnie zdjęłam szwy. Poklepałam go ostrożnie po szyi i otworzyłam na pełną szerokość drzwi szopy. Otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby dopiero teraz w to wszystko uwierzył. Wyskoczył na zewnątrz i spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością. Nie uderzył ogonem. Ani skrzydłem. Warknął przyjaźnie i odleciał, oglądając się za siebie tylko raz. A ja stałam przed drzwiami, wpatrując się w niebo, w znikający nad wulkanami czarny punkcik i czułam jak po mojej twarzy znowu spływają łzy. Myślałam sobie, że w sumie to trochę smutne... Od razu mówię, to nie żart na prima aprilis. Nom, także mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało :) Cóż, next się nie pojawił w zeszłym tygodniu... Trochę wina lenistwa, trochę braku czasu i paru innych rzeczy, w każdym razie teraz jest. I znowu mamy sytuację, kiedy to ten fragment musi się pojawić przed nextem bezpośrednio na CCP, ale póki co jest to ostatnia taka sytuacja. W każdym razie, cieszcie się i rozkoszujcie czytaniem! :D - Coś się stało, prawda? - usłyszałam pytanie jak z oddali. - Madi! - Co? - poderwałam głowę. - Już trzeci raz pytam czy coś się stało i dopiero teraz zareagowałaś - powiedziała z wyrzutem Elvira. Minęły trzy tygodnie od odejścia Reykura. Tak jak przewidziałam, śnieg już spadł, ale nie umiałam się nim cieszyć. Teraz była niedziela. Dzień wolny od szkoły. Jedna część mnie miała ochotę skulić się i płakać, druga iść w góry, próbować spędzić czas ze smokami, a trzecia zaciskała zęby i ganiała mnie po wszystkich wykładach i warsztatach. Nie tylko obowiązkowych. - Nie, nie. Chyba… Po prostu się nie wyspałam - mruknęłam. - Od kilku dni? - Mikael spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie. - Cierpisz na bezsenność? - Nie, za długo siedzę chyba nad książkami - skłamałam bez zająknięcia. - Chodzisz po górach całymi dniami to potem siedzisz nad nimi w nocy - stwierdziła Elvira. - Nie, nie, to nie góry - powiedziałam szybko. - Jasne. A niby co? Nie umiałam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. - A może masz okres? - zasugerował Mikael. Na to zarówno ja, jak i Elvira spiorunowałyśmy go wzrokiem. - Okres - wycedziła moja współlokatorka. - To nie zawsze bycie markotnym. Ale nie denerwuj kobiety z okresem. Bo ZGINIESZ - wycedziła. Mikaelowi zrzedła mina i w jednej chwili uciekł do swojej sypialni. Okej. Czyli chyba Elvira ma okres. - Robimy sobie czekoladowy dzień? - zaproponowała, do mnie odwracając się już z uśmiechem. No tak. Solidarność jajników. - Nie mam okresu - powiedziałam. - Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Czekolada każdemu poprawia humor. Mi zawsze poprawiały humor góry. Ale teraz, kiedy tam szłam, czułam tylko jakąś iskierkę nadziei, która zawsze gasła jak tylko docierałam do pierwszego wzniesienia. Był głównie wypełniający mnie smutek. - Możemy - westchnęłam. - Świetnie. Mikael! - Dopiero mi groziłaś śmiercią - odkrzyknął naburmuszony. - Świetnie. Więc jak chcesz żyć to idź i kup trzy kilo czekolady. - Trzy. Kilo? - zapowietrzył się Mikael. Nie wytrzymałam i parsknęłam śmiechem na widok jego oczu. Ich wielkość można było teraz spokojnie porównywać do wielkości talerzy. - Ta. Dokładnie. Trzy kilo. I kilka kartonów mleka. Masz hajs - mruknęła, wciskając mu banknot. Blondyn chyba chciał zaprotestować, otworzył usta, ale chwilę później je zamknął. - Ale się ze mną dzielicie - zastrzegł. - Pod warunkiem, że siedzisz z nami cały dzień - Elviry nie trzeba było długo zachęcać do rozpoczęcia targowania się. - Zgoda - podali sobie ręce. - Świetnie - dziewczyna klapnęła na kanapę obok mnie. - Zrobimy sobie gorącą czekoladę i ciasteczka czekoladowe i czekoladę też połamiemy na kostki… Chcesz maseczkę na twarz z czekolady? - Eee… Nie, dzięki - mruknęłam z wahaniem. Jakoś nie zachęcała mnie perspektywa rozsmarowywania sobie czekoladowej brei po całej twarzy. - Trudno - blondynka wzruszyła ramionami. - O, i robimy mus czekoladowy! - Okej - uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Ha, wiedziałam, że to wygram. Nie umiesz się oprzeć musowi czekoladowemu! - Masz rację - zaśmiałam się. Może uda mi się spędzić ten dzień w miarę wesoło. *** W góry poszłam dopiero tydzień później. Elvira stwierdziła, że nie będziemy znowu jeść czekolady cały dzień, po czym wyszła na imprezę wcześniej radząc mi skupić na czymś myśli, na przykład się pouczyć. Tym razem Mikael poszedł z nią. A ja nie mogłam się oprzeć… Taki już on był. Zew gór. Nie było go widać, nie było go słychać. Ale tacy jak ja, którzy góry kochali całym sobą, czuli go całym swoim umysłem. Zanim się obejrzałam, miałam na sobie buty, kurtkę i przekręcałam klucz w zamku. A chwilę potem szłam w stronę gór. Nie biegłam, choć miałam wielką ochotę. Wystarczyło trochę doświadczenia, a nawet zdrowego rozsądku, żeby wiedzieć, że trzeba rozłożyć siły na całą wędrówkę. Góry zimą były piękne. Zawsze były piękne, ale zimą miały w sobie dodatkową magię. Oczywiście zimą też były bardziej niebezpieczne - zawsze można było poślizgnąć się na śniegu i wpaść do przepaści albo po prostu trafić na lawinę. Ale mnie nie przeszkadzało to jakoś bardzo. Dostrzegłam stado małych, jasnych smoków, które obsiadły kilka większych krzaków. Nade mną przeleciał inny smok, o żółtych łuskach i wiązce błyskawic na końcu ogona. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale zaraz zmarkotniałam. Dostanie się teraz między góry i do gejzerów było nieco niebezpieczne, bo musiałam przejść kawałek dość wąską skalną półką, z jednej strony mając ścianę, a z drugiej przepaść. Ale bez przesady - taka na szerokość dla dwójki ludzi. Dotarłam bez przeszkód na drugą stronę, po czym weszłam po kilku większych kamieniach na kolejną, szerszą. Teraz nią można było spokojnie dojść na samą górę. Tak też zrobiłam. Zawsze warto było tu przyjść dla widoków. Ale słyszałam na górze powarkiwania, więc zwolniłam nieco tempo każdy kolejny krok stawiając coraz wolniej. Cholera. Całe stado smoków tego gatunku co Reykur, o łuskach w różnych odcieniach pomarańczowego. Moje serce zabiło szybciej gdy zobaczyłam wśród nich ten znajomy. Reykur. On tam był. Ale nie mogłam do niego podejść, reszta smoków mnie zabije. Lepiej będzie powoli i spokojnie się wycofać. Zaczęłam się więc cofać, starając się iść po własnych śladach i pilnując, żeby śnieg jak najmniej skrzypiał. Zdradzieckie bagno, pomyślałam ze złością kiedy poślizgnęłam się i wywróciłam. Z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że zaczynam się zsuwać i złapałam wystającego z boku korzenia. I oczywiście zaalarmowałam tym hałasem stado smoków. Teraz wszystkie wyglądały zza skał patrząc na mnie z wściekłością. Pierwszy strumień ognia uderzył w skały tuż obok korzenia, którego się trzymałam. Zerknęłam pod siebie. Chyba nie będzie tak źle… Kiedy poleciały kolejne porcje ognia, puściłam korzeń i spadłam na nogi na tę półkę pode mną. Tą, którą się tu dostałam. Uff. Może jeśli teraz będę spokojna, dam radę się wycofać. Albo i nie. Jeden z gadów wylądował tam odcinając mi drogę. Kolejne zaczęły obsiadać skały coraz bliżej mnie. Miałam teraz naprawdę szeroki wybór z łap którego z nich chcę zginąć. Albo mogłam skoczyć w przepaść i zginąć przez upadek. Hmm, czy mniej bolesna będzie śmierć od płomieni, pazurów czy upadku? Chyba upadek będzie najlepszy. Ale nie byłam w stanie skoczyć. Kto by był? Nie musiałam jednak długo czekać na pomoc w tym. Jeden ze smoków skoczył tuż obok mnie i rycząc wściekle, zdzielił mnie ogonem. Uskoczyłam, ale oberwałam wtedy skrzydłem. Zamachałam rękami próbując jeszcze złapać równowagę, ale na próżno. Spadałam. W gruncie rzeczy nie było to takie przerażające jak się spodziewałam. Widziałam, na samym dnie zbliżające się w niesamowitym tempie skały. Zatykały mi się uszy od gwałtownej zmiany ciśnienia. Ale nie czułam strachu. Świetnie, pomyślałam. Więc przynajmniej zginę w ukochanym przeze mnie miejscu. W górach. Zamknęłam oczy. Ale upadek nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego poczułam jak coś mnie łapie, prawdopodobnie ledwie kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. A chwilę potem na czymś siedziałam. Otworzyłam niepewnie oczy. Reykur. Warknął, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że byłam skrajnie głupia. - Masz rację - mruknęłam. W tym momencie gwałtownie skręcił, a ja zleciałam z niego. W jednej chwili mnie złapał, wrzucił sobie z powrotem na grzbiet i zarzucił głową, wciskając swoje rogi w moje dłonie. No tak. Może lepiej będzie się trzymać. A potem tuż obok nas przeleciał strumień ognia. Ups. Reszta stada. Chyba nie były zadowolone, że Reykur mnie uratował. A ściślej rzecz ujmując, były wściekłe. Reykur zrobił beczkę w jedną stronę, unikając kolejnego pocisku. Wzleciał wyżej. Byłam ciekawa czy ma jakiś pomysł, jak uciekniemy. Skierował się w stronę gejzerów. Chyba zrozumiałam na czym polegał jego plan. Lecąc nad nimi, zionął ogniem, trafiając w sam środek każdego z nich po kolei. Przyspieszył, a gejzery wystrzeliły gorącą wodą prosto w goniące nas gady. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Mocno nie powinno ich to poparzyć, to w końcu smoki. Ale może zniechęci je nieco. Okej, jednak nie, stwierdziłam po chwili. Nadal nas goniły, choć były nieco dalej. W następnym momencie Reykur zanurkował w dół wpadając w chmarę jakiegoś dziwnego błota, które natychmiast zmieniło nasz kolor na szaro-brązowy. Złapał mnie i odciągnął w jakąś szczelinę. Zmarszczyłam nos, uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo ta papka śmierdzi. Ale wiedziałam o co chodziło Reykurowi. Skoro ja czułam ten smród, jego stado na pewno nas nie wyczuje. Usłyszałam szum wielu par skrzydeł, kiedy smoki przeleciały, omijając naszą kryjówkę. Odczekałam kilka minut, po czym niepewnie wyjrzałam, za mną Reykur. Smoków nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. A przynajmniej nie było ich widać. Teraz dopiero usłyszałam niezadowolony pomruk dobiegający ze szczeliny. Odwróciłam się. Czarny smok o nieco żółtawej błonie patrzył na nas równocześnie niezadowolony i przerażony. Wyglądał trochę jak smok z tego filmu animowanego, ale miał inne uszy i lotki. Nie miał nawet pazurów, raczej jakąś imitację. - Już sobie idziemy - obiecałam. - Przepraszam, że użyliśmy twojego domu jako kryjówki. Uciekaliśmy przed resztą tych pomarańczowych smoków - powiedziałam. Smok mruknął coś pod nosem, patrząc na mnie niechętnie. Reykur coś warknął. Na to nagle oczy smoka zrobiły się jak spodki i jak smuga śmignął w bok i odleciał. Odwróciłam się do Reykura, po czym mocno go przytuliłam. - Nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłam - powiedziałam czując przepełniające mnie szczęście. Roześmiałam się głośno. Wywrócił oczami, po czym lekko odsunął mnie skrzydłem i otrząsnął się. Podeszłam do niego i spróbowałam znowu wejść na jego grzbiet, na co on się odsunął i prychnął, puszczając dym z nosa i patrząc na mnie rozbawiony. - A ja wiem, jak cię przekupić - oznajmiłam triumfalnie i wyciągnęłam z plecaka kawałek mięsa. W trakcie wręczania go Reykurowi wskoczyłam mu na grzbiet. - Chodź kolego - powiedziałam. - Wlecimy sobie do oceanu. Trzeba zmyć z siebie to błoto - stwierdziłam. Ostatecznie, lepiej zmywać z siebie sól niż jakąś papkę. Ale nie wiedziałam czy w ogóle wrócę na resztę weekendu do domu. Czy nie spędzę go po prostu tak, jak chcę. Z Reykurem. Będąc tak szczęśliwa, jak jeszcze dawno nie byłam. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało, przepraszam, że nie pojawiło się to już w zeszłym tygodniu i oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania